Deities and powerful beings
Deities Crawfoot Crawfoot may or may not be the primary deity of the Cray race, although many humans seem familiar with him. The tales concerning Crawfoot have been gathered into a collection called "Crawfoot's Chronicles." One tale explains how Crawfoot instigated a conflict with beings called "Batskins," and another tells of his dealings with the "Conch Assassins." He knew the deities Darioch and Salter. Dahnesch The garuda worship no gods, but they do have a "devil-figure" named Dahnesch. According to a scholar, he "may or may not be a real eidolon". Darioch Darioch is a male god who seems to promote peace and goodwill, based on the behavior of some of his nuns. He likely has some link to Jabber, as their names are sometimes invoked specifically together. One True God The "Godmech Cogs" are a largely harmless, yet very dedicated religious sect with a doctrine of the mechanized cosmos. They believe in the "One True God." The symbol of the religious is a set of interlocking wheels. St. Jabber Jabber is by far the most widely known and worshiped deity (or perhaps just a religious figure,) of New Crobuzon. His name is very frequently invoked as a curse or general exclamation, and the title of "Saint" is usually omitted. Palgolak Palgolak is a deity of libraries and knowledge, depicted as a jolly fat man (or sometime vodyanoi,) reading in the bath. His worshipers believe that Palgolak knows anything they know, so they read and study religiously, and share knowledge freely with others. He's mostly worshiped by humans and vodyanoi. Salter A figure mentioned in the Crawfoot Chronicles. He apparently had enough power to face a horde of "Batskins," if he had only been present at the time. Sanshad One of the "Clock Gods," belonging to a religion popular among the humans of Shankell. Their religious icon is a timepiece whose hands point to a different god at each hour. Sanshad is the "sun god" at the 1 o'clock position. Solenton A god lesser known than Jabber, but still the recipient of the occasional prayer for protection. Khepri Deities Broodma "Awesome" Broodma seems to be the primary mother goddess of the Khepri. Artspitter Artspitter, or possibly "the Artist" seems to be the matron goddess of Khepri artists. Nurse This goddess tends the sick and injured. The Tough Sisters These three guardian gods protect the Khepri; one fights with hooknet and spear, one with crossbow and flintlock, and one with the khepri stingbox. Elyctric Devil A minor "strange" god worshiped by some Khepri. Air Harvester A minor "strange" god worshiped by some Khepri. Wingsister A flying Khepri god, whom some would apparently pray to in an attempt to gain flight. Insect Aspect An obscure Khepri deity, the Insect Aspect focuses on the males of the species. "The gloomy doctrine of Insect Aspect was that khepri women were cursed. Some vile flaw on the part of the first woman had consigned her daughters to lives encumbered with ridiculous, slow, floundering bipedal bodies and minds that teemed with the useless byways and intricacies of consciousness. Woman had lost the insectile purity of God and male." Women who pledge themselves to this deity live only to care for the mindless males of the species. Powerful Beings or Miscellaneous Weaver Weavers are gigantic spider-like beings, who exist in multiple dimensions at once. They are able to see, traverse across, and manipulate the fabric of space-time, as easily as a normal spider interacts with its own web. They are unpredictable and dangerous to most mortal races, as their ways are completely incomprehensible. For example, the Weaver in Perdido Street Station has a penchant for, among other things, scissors and removing peoples' ears. Weavers speak in poetic torrents, never ever pausing, only slipping in and out of audibility. Their conscious and subconscious are one, and their thoughts are entirely emotional and dream-like, and always voiced – a Weaver's mind thinks only in external monologue. In the Anamnesis section of Iron Council, Judah Low and the other railway workers witness a Weaver one night. One old man is instantly driven to madness from the spectacle, becoming a spider prophet. The Construct Council The Czar of Hell, and/or his counterpart? His powers are unclear, but it's a possibility. Moments Monks of Tesh worship all sorts of "Moments", at least some of which can imbue tremendous power upon their worshippers. The most prominent example of this is the near-omniscient Moment of the Hidden and the Lost ((or some such?)). Avanc Avancs are colossal ocean-dwelling creatures that live in another plane of existence. They are incredibly powerful in terms of physical strength and puissance. The Avanc came from the same plane as the ghost head empire; a place that bears majestic monstrosities. It is, however, mentioned in The Scar that relative sizes of things may not necessarily cross planes. An avanc in its home plane may not be any bigger than zooplankton. imagine the size of other predators that would eat something of this caliber by the dozens. Tesh Tesh, the City of the Crawling Liquid, is a powerful city-state to the southeast of New Crobuzon. Little is known of the culture, sciences, or people of Tesh, and in fact during the war in Iron Council, New Crobuzon's Parliament has severe difficulties even communicating with Tesh, as by tradition their embassy has always been empty, with the ambassador living as "a vagrant" in New Crobuzon, unknown to the city officials. Teshi science and thaumaturgy is radically different that that of New Crobuzon, leading to further miscalculations and confusion during the war. Throughout the war, New Crobuzon and Tesh are fairly evenly matched, though the failure of Spiral Jacobs' urbanomach results in the capitulation of Tesh. It is unclear what grants Tesh its strange powers, but whether through supplication to a deity or their own sciences and thaumaturgy, Tesh is capable of some truly astonishing feats, most notably the (thwarted) summoning of an urbanomach by the Teshi ambassador, the mysterious and incredibly powerful Spiral Jacobs. Veruline The "Veruline Order" was active in New Crobuzon, and was comprised of "monks" and "missionaries," implying that they worship some deity. They attempted to clean and repair tattered portions of the city, and ran the Veruline Hospital. Other The opening of The Scar makes reference to "Presences somewhere between molluscs and deities" on the deep ocean floor. Later, temples to the "moon and her daughters, to thank them for the tides" and "to sea gods" are mentioned. The grindylow race are also said to have their own gods. Category:Races Category:Creatures and Monsters Category:Browse